fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party X
Mario Party X ''(or abreviated as MPX)'' is a extended retro version especially from the Mario Party ''series from the first to the eight installement and partially the nineth and the tenth installement of the series, including ''DS and Island Tour. ''This game is developed by GreenStar Studios, Nintendo and collaborated by Konami and Nd Cube and comes up later in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. It takes part of all the ''Mario Party ''games merged in one, in other words, it's a extremely expanded version. Similar to ''Mario Party: The Top 100, a variaty those minigames return including the new ones adding such as two boards of each game. The game mechanics are based by all the version of Mario Party, such as the classic gamestyle (1-8), all-in-one (9-10) and race (8 and Island Tour). One of the biggest highlights in this game is that now includes online availability to compete against people around the globe with ranked matches. However, it requires a strong internet server conection. Plot TBA Game changes This game recieves an amount of balancing changes from the previous Mario Party ''series. Gameplay Modes Party Mode *'Classic:' This game mode is based from the Mario Party series from the beginning to 8. *'Race: This game mode is based from the Mario Party series from 8 to Island Tour. *'All-In-One: '''This game mode is based from the Mario Party series from 9 and 10. You can play rather only with 4 players or including Bowser in the Party. Minigame Mode *'Free Play: 'Play a collection minigames in a breeze. *'Minigame Stadium: 'This game mode is based from Mario Party 2. *'Minigame Wars: 'This game mode is based from Mario Party 5. *'Bowser's Challenge: '''This solo game mode features Bowser as a playable character. Adventure Mode Online Mode Extras Museum In this menu mode, you can collect characters from the Mario franchise and gather some information about them. Characters Playable Characters All the characters of the previous Mario Party ''series return to be confirmed. There are in total 30 playable characters including Bowser for Bowser Minigames. There are some newcomers like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Cappy, Pauline, Lubba, Nabbit and Paragoomba.* Unlocking criteria You can unlock characters below with two methods. Alternate costumes Bosses NPC's Boards These boards are confirmed to be in this game thanks to the Mario Party Legacy poll. Some of them are chosen. Those boards are also revamped and reproduced in high quality for a better gaming experience but the game mechanics stay the same as the old ones. Extra Stages Those stages are exclusive for this game and are unlockable. Those come from ''Super Mario Odessey. Pay 500 Party Points for each to unlock them. Spaces Items General Items Cards Those cards are only avaiable for Classic and Race Mode, not All-in-One Mode. Green Cards Green Cards are otherwise defensive or offensive. It gives the player who activates it some advantage to the party. It doesn't involve to other opponents, only you. Red Cards Red Cards are offensive cards that prevent the opponent to have some kind of advantage during the party. Unlike the Yellow Cards, Red Card's summoning will act straight away instead of being in spaces. Yellow Cards Yellow Cards are offensive cards, rather traps, to prevent the opponent from moving forward or having a good advantage in the party. Unlike Red Cards, Yellow Cards rather replaces normal board spaces to Character Spaces and will summon when landed or surpassed. Cyan Cards Cyan Cards are defensive cards that will act automatically depending on various situations. Other Cards These cards are cards that doesn't appear any on the categories above but act like normal cards. Dices Minigames '''Main Article: ''Mario Party X/List of Minigames'' Gallery MiniZtar MPX.png|A Mini-Ztar 200px-Mp10diceblock.png|A Dice Block Logo MPX.png|The current logo Category:Mario Party Games